<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On/off Switch by idola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732730">On/off Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola'>idola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masochism, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst time for Lucile's sister to call is halfway through sex with a man she hates, especially when it's his sister who he really, really wants to be on good terms with after being estranged for years and he really, really doesn't want all of their newfound relationship to go to waste just because his partner for the night is impatient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucile Eris/Miran Froaude</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On/off Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm very glad to finally have this opportunity to reference the famous kill switch in the title. it IS a stretch but that joke will always be funny, and also this needs a title to be posted unfortunately</p><p>anyway i honestly don't know how to describe literally any of the kinks in this. they exist! that's all i've got for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s normal by this point.</p><p>Not average, but normal. Not boring. Just normal.</p><p>It’s not rare for Miran to come over, and when he does, they enjoy themselves for a time. They’re somewhere between friends-with-benefits and dating - they each have toothbrushes and pillows at each other’s places, everyone at work knows that they’re seeing each other, and sometimes, rarely, there are even good morning and good night kisses.</p><p>For the most part, though, it’s sex. Good sex. But sex nonetheless.</p><p>If Lucile has to give a definitive answer on if Miran really knows him or not, he’ll say no, he doesn’t. He knows his body, but not much about what makes him tick, which—if he is being honest—is probably for the best. And yet… when spending as much time together as they do, some amount of learning about each other is to be expected.</p><p>The vast majority of that learning takes place in bed. Learning how to move, how to push, and how to lick to satisfy the other as much as possible. Learning what positions they like or want to try.</p><p>Today, though. Today.</p><p>It’s meant to be fast. That’s the impression Lucile gets, anyway. Miran’s touching him without formalities, something that only happens when he really needs it. It’s something that happens often enough. Miran doesn’t like to admit it, but he’s easy. He’s easy to set-off and he’s easy to get in bed. He often needs this, for better or worse, and Lucile is happy to give it to him.</p><p>That’s how he ends up gasping with Miran pressed against his prostate not twenty minutes later. It’s usually something like this. Gasping and moaning and thrusting and finishing. Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>But when he opens his eyes, Lucile sees his phone discarded a little away from his hand lit up with a call from Ferris. “Ah!”</p><p>Miran hardly notices even as Lucile picks the phone up and slides across to answer.</p><p>It’s so rare that Ferris calls. He doesn’t want her to think he’s ignoring her and let things go back to where they were. They’ve made so much progress this past year, and he doesn’t want to go back to the past where they could go weeks without talking to each other easily, and months without talking to each other several times each year.</p><p>Besides, Miran will get the point sooner than later.</p><p>…Probably. </p><p>“Hello,” Lucile says once he’s answered. He surprises himself by how breathless he is. So he clears his throat.</p><p>Obviously Miran notices that. And he does get the hint. He stops, then readjusts his hands. Like he’s a little unsure what he should do. Is there a script for what to do when one’s partner for the night suddenly answers their phone in the middle of intercourse? Unlikely.</p><p>“Hey,” Ferris says on the other end. “You sound… different.”</p><p>Lucile bats at Miran’s thigh a bit to urge him to pull out. He does so, shooting Lucile an annoyed look when Lucile readjusts himself enough for them to meet eyes. </p><p>It’s clear that Miran wants to say something, and knowing him, it’s something extremely rude disguised as something perfectly polite, despite everyone knowing full and well that Miran has never said anything truly polite in his life. But he doesn’t have time for that now. Ferris is on the phone, so Lucile ignores him for the time being. “I was just training.”</p><p>“Hm. You must have gotten lazy if you’re out of breath from training by yourself.”</p><p>“Haha. I don’t want to hear that from you.”</p><p>“…Your sister?” Miran asks.</p><p>Lucile presses a finger to his mouth. “Shh.”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>Lucile ignores Ferris’ questioning tone. “What’s the occasion? You never call…”</p><p>He looks up at Miran’s sweaty face as Ferris launches into a story that starts with dango, cueing him to zone out. It’s impossible to stay focused through one of Ferris’ many dango stories. Each one starts and ends with nonsense. Of course if he were to tell her that, she’d cut him off for good… so he doesn’t.</p><p>Miran’s expression is somewhere between annoyed and curious for the moment he meets Lucile’s eyes. Then he blinks and his eyes travel down, down to Lucile’s… </p><p>…Really?</p><p>This is Ferris. He’s not going to hang up on her now that they’ve finally made up (for the most part, at least). He’d much rather postpone sex with Miran. They can just continue where they left off, after all— </p><p>—Or not. Miran kisses him while Ferris is still explaining. He tugs at Lucile’s hair, raking his nails lightly across his scalp, down to his neck. </p><p>Lucile pulls back just enough to angle his face away. “Get to the point,” he says. And then hastily adds, “Ferris.”</p><p>“…Umm. So. Wynnit Dango—”</p><p>“The—” Miran’s fingers brush against his cock and send a chill up his spine, “<i>—point.</i>”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Ferris doesn’t answer.</p><p>He’s scared her again, hasn’t he.</p><p>“Sorry,” Lucile says. “I’m just… a bit…”</p><p>He bites his tongue. Because Miran has moved to stroking him. Can’t he stroke himself instead? Lucile is tempted to break his hand. Though he’d probably enjoy that, too. </p><p>“Brother.”</p><p>“Mm…”</p><p>He hates it. But the sound of Ferris calling for him and the attention he’s currently getting… </p><p>The worst part is that he can tell Miran noticed. He can tell that he noticed the cock in his hands twitching, growing harder, needier.</p><p>“…Are you really okay?” Ferris asked.</p><p>He’s never hated the sound of her voice more.</p><p>His eyes are open. But he still can’t force the vivid picture out of his mind, and at this point, he doesn’t even want to hang up - Miran’s eyes are thick with curiosity, and he knows exactly what he is going to say if he isn’t distracted before he can say it.</p><p>Why is he here? This isn’t worth it. It’s not worth it. But now that he’s here, he can’t get rid of the thoughts in his cloudy mind. He has to distract Miran, and he can’t ruin his relationship with Ferris. Is it even possible to do both?</p><p>Maybe breaking Miran’s arm is the only way. The only problem is that he’d probably moan loud enough for Ferris to hear, and if that happens Lucile will have to hang up anyway. He’s not anywhere near persuasive enough to explain something like that away.</p><p>He settles for kicking Miran away.</p><p>“…Ggh!”</p><p>“What was that?” Ferris asks.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Brother… are you killing people in your free time?” Ferris asks. She ought to be shocked asking a serious question like that, but she says it like she’s asking about what he’s having for dinner. At least she’s come to terms with things, he supposes. Though that doesn’t make her question any easier to answer.</p><p>“Yes,” Lucile says, deadpan as he can despite the fact that he’s still catching his breath. Maybe if Miran were a little were at this, he wouldn’t be having this problem now.</p><p>He realizes that he is complaining about possibly the worst thing possible to complain about, but in that moment it feels completely reasonable. Anything to get him out of this situation is reasonable.</p><p>Has he always been this terrible under pressure?</p><p>…Maybe.</p><p>“You’re lying, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Why did you ask if you won’t believe my answer either way?”</p><p>“Because…”</p><p>No. Stop that.</p><p>“Because I don’t like it when you keep secrets.”</p><p>God, just let him get laid in peace.</p><p>Apparently Miran has the same idea, because he tests his luck again, but in a way that’s less likely to get his arm broken. Which is a shame, because honestly, at this point Lucile wants to break something. It’s always funny sending Miran to the doctor for more sex related wounds, too. The staff must hate him. They definitely gossip about him.</p><p>Anyway.</p><p>Miran places a hand on Lucile’s knee and spreads it lightly. But he doesn’t touch Lucile past that. </p><p>“……”  </p><p>It’s infuriating. Is he as easy as Miran? He’s starting to think that he might be. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t find that simple gesture so attractive. Miran’s slightly-parted lips aren’t helping, either. His lightly red lipstick is smeared just so onto his chin from their earlier kissing. It almost looks like he bled and half-heartedly tried to wipe it off, and it might as well be - Lucile busted his lip and made him bleed many times in the past year.</p><p>Maybe he should do it again. He wants to see the blood mix with lipstick.</p><p>Miran doesn’t generally wear cosmetics, but in bed, all bets are off. It’s for his own benefit, not Lucile’s, but he finds it just as appealing as Miran does, so it works out. For him, the appeal isn’t the beautiful, made-up face that Miran might start with. It’s the ruined face he ends with.</p><p>He falls to temptation and presses his nail into Miran’s lip.</p><p>“Mmh…!”</p><p>It bleeds onto his smeared lipstick, two shades of red melding together. Lucile smears the blood into it. The scent overpowers the smell of makeup. It’s funny—blood was a sign that something was wrong, but to them, it’s just another smell in the bedroom.</p><p>“Is that what you wanted?” Lucile whispers.</p><p>Miran doesn’t say anything. He catches his breath, yes, and it sounds vaguely like quiet moans. Why does every noise he makes in bed have to sound so good? It’s infuriating. It’s hard not to touch him when he’s like this. He’s really too attractive for his own good.</p><p>Their eyes meet. Some like to call it an unsaid understanding, when eyes meet like that. It’s not for the two of them. It’s more like an unsaid challenge. It doesn’t matter where they are or what they’re doing. When they lock eyes like this, something will come of it.</p><p>He doesn’t know if he wants it or not at this point.</p><p>He has to focus. On Ferris. Not this. What’s this? It’s… not Ferris. It’s Miran.</p><p>Miran is very attractive. He could stare forever, but if he does, Miran will take it as a challenge. A declaration of a war that exists only within his mind. He’ll start something that Lucile doesn’t want, or maybe he does, but not now… but his body wants it now… </p><p>No. He’s stronger than that. This is stupid.</p><p>Lucile sits back and tries to focus on Ferris, who had launched back into her story about dango. Apparently she didn’t hear their exchange just now… or if she did, she’s willfully ignoring it, which is about what he expects her to do.</p><p>But the sound. Of her voice.</p><p>“……”</p><p>He regrets being born sometimes. This is one of them. He closes his eyes. Miran takes the opportunity to touch him.</p><p>Miran is careful with his touches. He never scrapes his nails against Lucile’s flesh unless he means to. He always licks the right places and never the wrong. He’d be the perfect lover if not for his rotten personality.</p><p>Does he think the same about Lucile? He’d smile, but Miran soon distracts him by pressing harder exactly where he needs to.</p><p>Lucile’s careful to not vocalize the sounds he can’t help but make. A moan turns into a gasp. A gasp turns into a silent, opened mouth and closed eyes expression. Holding his breath only works as long as he can go without air, but he does his best. He does. He tries. Without opening his eyes.</p><p>“—and so the Dango God told me to call you, Brother, and—”</p><p>A warm mouth touches the tip of his cock. “Mmh… ah…”</p><p>He’s somewhere between the present and the past.</p><p>“…and… and…”</p><p>“……gh…” </p><p>He doesn’t know where that is. A dream, maybe. A dream he had before. He forces his mind into blank nothingness, but even that is soon filled. He pushes it away again. It doesn’t end. It’s hard to think of nothing with a quiet mouth on his cock, pushing his limits.</p><p>“……”</p><p>“Ah…a, ah!”</p><p>All he can think is that it feels really, really good.</p><p>“…B, brother… um…mm…”</p><p>“Mmh!”</p><p>Ferris hangs up.</p><p>He doesn’t realize it until the tone has played twice.</p><p>“…Ah!”</p><p>Lucile jumps, finally able to think straight after everything Miran is doing to him. Miran. Miraan!!</p><p>The phone call fell so far into the back of his mind that he almost completely forgot that he was supposed to be on the phone with her. Unfortunately, she didn’t forget he was there, and the fact that she hung up meant… </p><p>He doesn’t need a phone. He’s going to break it. At least, that’s what he wants to do, but if he breaks it and Ferris can’t contact him, then their relationship is back to square one.</p><p>Good thing he has other things to break.</p><p>He grabs Miran’s arm, one hand above his wrist and the other below his elbow, and snaps it. </p><p>“A-agh!”</p><p>“Never do that again.”</p><p>The worst thing about Miran is that he’s impossible to discipline. He has no remorse and pain only makes him want to do something wrong even more. Unfortunately, sometimes there’s no other way to deal with him than to break his bones. If anything, it gives him medical bills, and that thought is a little comforting.</p><p>He grabs his forgotten phone from atop the covers and sends Ferris a text with sweaty fingers.</p><p>
  <i>“Bad connection.”</i>
</p><p>Does it work? There’s a fifty-fifty chance. She’s naïve, but she reads steamy romance novels nonstop in her free time. How naive can someone possibly be to the sounds of sex when she spends every day reading moans on paper?</p><p>At least she can rationalize the sounds she heard this way, if she needs to. At least it gives her an alternative.</p><p>“…You seem to have enjoyed that,” Miran says.</p><p>“I always enjoy breaking your arm.”</p><p>“Not th—”</p><p>“Want me to break the rest of your limbs?”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Miran considers it.</p><p>There’s a reason they’re in bed together, isn’t there? They’re both freaks.</p><p>“…Come on,” Lucile says. “Finish what you started.”</p><p>Miran is probably the only person who can do just that with a freshly broken arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>